


At Her Command

by wisp_of_a_spook (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Food, Gentle femdom, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Woman on Top, lucissa, valentine's day extravaganza 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wisp_of_a_spook
Summary: Lucius Malfoy never loses control and he likes it that way. As the owner of a successful stock trading company, he runs his life - and his business - strictly by the book. Maintaining such a tight grip has consequences and soon, Lucius makes mistakes. Little ones, but costly. And Narcissa could destroy him for it if she calls in her team of lawyers.Instead, Narcissa offers Lucius a second chance and forgiveness...on one condition: every Sunday, for five weeks, surrender himself to submission at Narcissa’s hand.Narcissa Black will bring Lucius to his knees. And he will love every second of it.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hacklesacademy (ladyvivien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/gifts), [Maria_de_Salinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_de_Salinas/gifts), [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written for The Ice Royals' Valentine's Day Extravaganza 2021 on dreamwidth. This fic is dedicated to the real-life angels who helped me see this fic to completion!
> 
> \- my beta readers, maria-de-salinas and hacklesacademy on tumblr. They read and provided feedback for this fic on V E R Y short notice! My eleventh hour superheroes!  
> \- the mod smirkingcat, who ran the fest amid real life chaos, AND who granted me TWO extensions, which took me right up to the very last minute of the deadline!
> 
> Thank you so much, darlings!! ♥♥♥

* * *

Lucius never bothered to meet with his investors. Small talk served only to tax his patience and waste his time. 

Except Narcissa Black. Lucius looked after her investments personally.

To anyone who asked, he chalked it up to her family's wealth. The Black name held a long, lavish history of influence, prestige, and power. Such a high-profile client deserved the best treatment Lucius had to offer at his company and if that meant he got his hands a little dirty in the process, he was willing to make that sacrifice.

But there was another reason. One that Lucius didn't admit out loud to anyone. And it had nothing to do with money.

The door to the meeting room clicked open.

Narcissa entered, striding in with the sharp, staccato rhythm of her heels against the marble floor. Chin up, shoulders back in picture perfect posture. She wore a high-collared dark suit jacket with a crisp white pencil skirt. Her hair was pinned up in a neat bun, lending her the appearance of a ballerina, familiar with rigorous training and strict routine. Tucked under her arm was a black leather ledger. An assistant never accompanied her; a fact Lucius was forever grateful for.

It was just the two of them in the meeting room, with a table suited to fit twenty-five and a wall composed entirely of windows, overlooking the city spread out before them. The world was theirs for the taking.

"Good morning, Lucius," Narcissa said, extending her hand.

Lucius grasped her hand in return. It never failed to impress him how firm her grip was. Some women grew soft in their riches, allowing others to make decisions for them, easily manipulated and begging to become victims of some financial vampire to bleed them dry. But Narcissa was certainly not that type of woman.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Narcissa." Lucius pulled out a chair and gestured for her to take a seat. "May I have something brought in for you? Coffee? Pastries?"

"No, thank you. You're very generous." Narcissa sat and placed her ledger on the table. As you know, I prefer to get straight to business, if you don't mind."

"You have my full attention."

Lucius returned to his own seat as Narcissa opened her ledger, withdrew a beige folder and passed it to him.

"I have some concerns regarding the future of my money with your company," she said. “I've compiled a list of mistakes you, personally, have made in the previous year when it comes to my accounts. Missed opportunities for financial gains, computing errors, that sort of thing."

Lucius blinked in surprise, pasting a neutral expression on his face. He wanted to scoff, _I don't make mistakes,_ but he kept his tongue firmly behind his teeth. Slowly, he slid the offending file closer and looked at it.

Red numbers. Everywhere. Neat and direct, like a blade to the heart. With this kind of failure on Lucius's record, Narcissa could destroy him and drive his company into the ground with one phone call to her lawyer.

"As you know," Narcissa continued, "I've had no complaints up 'til now. You have tended to my interests with impressive precision." She waved a hand toward the file Lucius held. "But you've been slipping, Lucius. And it's showing. Severely."

Silence descended on the meeting room.

Heat prickled the back of Lucius's neck as the full weight of Narcissa's words bore down on him. The disappointment in her voice stung his conscience more than he cared to admit. Why did he crave her good opinion when he had never cared with anyone else before? Why was Narcissa different?

Lucius laid the file on the table, pushing it away from him by an inch.

"I will inform my accountant that you will be withdrawing your funds before the day is out," he said. "I sincerely regret our partnership ended this way. I'm sure we can agree that a lawsuit will not be necessary – "

Narcissa breathed a slight laugh and smoothed her hands over her ledger.

"I have no intention of terminating our partnership, Lucius. Everyone makes mistakes. And while your mistakes have cost me a pretty penny, I'm willing to let you make it up to me."

Lucius straightened marginally in his chair, then quickly disguised it by adjusting his jacket with a tug. He didn't want to appear too eager to please.

"It sounds as if you have something in mind already," he said.

A small smile tipped the corner of Narcissa's lips up.

"Oh, I do. But I won't discuss it here. Friday night. Dinner reservations, formal attire, expensive dessert. If you really want this second chance, you'll have to earn it."

Lucius inclined his head, thrilled at the note of a challenge in Narcissa's voice. No lawsuits, no blackmail. Just dinner and the promise of something else to keep him guessing.

"I look forward to it."


	2. Chapter 2

The golden façade of Maxime's _Le Bijou_ glittered so brightly, the night seemed to recoil from its radiant opulence, glowing like sunlight. With only three days to reserve a dinner reservation, Lucius didn't have much time to prepare and he knew he could hold nothing back. _Le Bijou_ was notorious for being booked well over a year in advance, impossible to obtain a table. Unless an exorbitant amount of money exchanged hands.

Right on time, Narcissa's car pulled up to the curb. As the chauffeur climbed out, Lucius waved him off and descended the restaurant's front steps to open Narcissa's door himself.

Narcissa didn't falter at the sight of Lucius in place of her chauffeur. She put her hand in his – a delicate gesture of privilege, nothing like the traditional handshake they usually shared. As she rose from the car, Lucius tucked Narcissa's hand into the crook of his elbow, as if to say, _it's an honor to spend the evening with you._

As they made their way up the steps and into the restaurant, Narcissa rubbed her thumb over the fabric of his sleeve appreciatively.

“You look very sharp tonight,” she said. “It’s good to see you in something other than a business suit.”

“We can always make this a regular occurrence if you’d like,” Lucius replied. “I certainly wouldn’t mind an excuse to get out of the office once in a while.”

Narcissa hummed in amusement. “That’s not how this arrangement works. And if you’re itching to socialize beyond terrorizing your employees, you could attend a few charity dinners. Dare I say volunteer your time to a good cause.”

Lucius cast a look of alarm at her. 

“You do realize you’re suggesting torture,” he said.

Narcissa smiled and patted his arm. “I’ll say no more about it.”

By now, they had reached the foyer and Narcissa began to unbutton her coat. Lucius stepped in behind her to slide it off of her shoulders. A very different side to Narcissa was revealed in that moment than the one Lucius was accustomed to. 

Gone was the no-nonsense business woman. Instead, a slim-fitting and sleek gown of dark green satin clung to Narcissa’s body like water. Deep, gaping fabric spilled down her back, revealing a delicate gold chain, swaying along her spine, catching the light until it twinkled like a star.

This was a woman who knew the effect she had and intended to use every inch of it to her advantage.

Lucius fought the temptation to follow the cascade of that star-like diamond with his fingers. 

But of course, that was exactly what Narcissa wanted to portray. To claim his attention, to be looked on with admiration and desire. Yet she remained untouchable, as always.

What did Narcissa have up her sleeve? Why had she proposed this dinner when it obviously sat so far outside the professional boundaries that she had rigidly maintained with him?

Lucius didn’t have an answer to those questions. Not yet. But as he took up his position at Narcissa’s side again and offered his arm to her, he couldn’t wait to find out what she had in store tonight.

*** 

For over an hour, Narcissa didn’t touch on the subject of her money or Lucius’s company. Not once. And Lucius didn’t even mind. 

He usually hated business lunches. Prolonged, agonizing nonsense. But Narcissa had a masterful hand at the art of conversation that prevented the headache of inane small talk. Lucius found he could stay like this all night long if that’s what she required of him.

Then Narcissa took his glass of wine from his hand and set it on the table. She slid her chair closer and reached up, tugging his tie loose. She kept her gaze down, her expression unreadable, her eyes shadowed by her lashes. 

Lucius waited for her to speak. She seemed to be deliberating, considering what she wanted to say, and he would give her all the time in the world.

At last, she said, “You don’t relax very often, do you, Lucius?”

For a moment, Lucius waited for the punchline. There had to be more. But Narcissa continued to gaze at him, waiting for an answer. He gave a dismissive wave to the table’s spread.

“Wine. Good food. Charming company. If this doesn’t qualify as relaxation, I don’t know what does.”

Narcissa stared at him for several interminable seconds. She rubbed her thumb over the fabric of his tie and slid her hand higher, nudging the knot closed again, inch by inch.

“A few of your employees are concerned about your health,” she said. “Too much stress. Overbearing. Tense.”

Lucius frowned. “Who told you that?”

Another inch, Narcissa tightened the tie around Lucius’s neck.

“A lady never tells. Consider it research anyway. I want to know if your company is worthy of my financial support and I certainly won’t simply take your word for it.” 

By now, Narcissa’s knuckles were grazing Lucius’s Adam’s apple. He swallowed hard. A handshake with her was an entirely different sensation, impersonal and cold. He never gave it a second thought. But he couldn’t stop thinking about how warm, smooth, and soft Narcissa’s skin was against his own, how cool she felt compared to the hot flush blooming up his throat.

“You,” Narcissa added, her voice pitched low, breathed closed to his ear, “would tell me anything I wanted to hear as long as it got me in your door.”

Lucius turned his head slightly to directly face Narcissa. 

“That’s simply business,” he replied, his voice equally low to match her tone.

Narcissa’s gaze flickered down to his mouth. Lucius’s stomach somersaulted, despite himself.

“Lucius,” she said softly. “I’m sure you understand I will not align myself with a man who doesn’t recognize when he’s unraveling.”

She tightened his tie another incremental inch. Backing him into a proverbial corner. But Lucius was accustomed to intimidation and he could give as good as he got. If not better.

“Speak plainly, Narcissa,” Lucius said, his voice even and smooth. “You seem to have something in mind and you’ve been dancing around it all evening. It’s not like you to be _catty_ about what you want.”

A dark gleam flashed in Narcissa’s eyes.

Ah. Struck a nerve.

She smiled and Lucius could only describe it as a vampiric grin. All teeth and appetite.

“All right,” she replied sweetly.

Then she yanked on his tie, forcing the knot right up against his windpipe. Lucius let out a strained laugh, part surprise, part pleasure. 

“That’s...what I thought,” he croaked. 

“I’m making you an offer,” Narcissa said, steel in her voice. “Limited time only. It’s off the table if I walk away so you better hope I don’t move.”

Lucius forced himself to take a gulp of air despite the pressure on his throat.

“Do I have a choice?”

Narcissa gave a pleasant little hum. “Oh, of course. Consent is a requirement. Always.”

“Go on then.”

Narcissa’s gaze traveled over him with an obvious hunger. Lucius had a feeling she could keep him like this, head tipped back, a near-choke hold on his throat, for God only knew how long.

“I want you to learn what it’s like to submit for once,” she said. “I want you to find out how thrilling it can be to allow someone else to be in control, instead of you.”

Lucius wanted to scoff at that. But it was getting harder to breathe, and he knew if he said no, Narcissa would never be this close to him again.

“I’m listening,” he said.

Without loosening her grip or breaking eye contact, Narcissa slid a black business card out from beneath her napkin and placed it in front of Lucius with a sharp snap of paper against a hard surface.

“I offer a very discreet, very special set of services for men like you,” Narcissa said. 

“Like me?” Lucius challenged. He didn’t appreciate being lumped in with other men in such a generic way.

Narcissa nodded slowly. “Exactly like you. Arrogant. Conceited. Vain.” She cocked her head with a sympathetic look. “You think the world bows to you on bended knee.” She clucked her tongue. “Poor Lucius. You don’t realize how sweet it tastes to give in to your own submission.”

“If you’re...saying you want me to surrender...my company…”

“Oh no.” Narcissa shook her head. “I’m talking about you. Consider it a…” She lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. “...reform program of sorts. Give me five weeks. Every Sunday, you will meet at the location written on that card.” She tipped her head toward the business card on the table. “At the end of five weeks, I will forget every mistake you ever made.”

“What’s...the catch?” 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Smart man. Always paying attention to that fine print, I see.” She trailed one finger under his chin. “If you skip even one week, I’ll find someone else to invest my money with.”

Lucius opened his mouth to speak. Narcissa placed her finger against his lips in a shushing motion.

Then she slid the tie away. Lucius took a deep breath for the first time in several minutes.

“Think it over,” Narcissa said. “Don’t rush. I look forward to your final decision.”

She rose from her seat, leaving the tie draped over Lucius’s knee. As she turned to go, she placed her hand on Lucius’s shoulder, leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek in a delicate kiss.

“I had a good time tonight,” she whispered. “Don’t disappoint me, Lucius.”

Long after Narcissa had walked out, the scent of her perfume, faint, sweet, and expensive, lingered in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night. 11pm.

Narcissa’s card rested in the palm of Lucius’s hand. Inky black glossy paper with silver trim and looping, scrolling lettering that simply read _Mistress_. An hour ago, she had texted him an address without preamble.

There was no need for any further discussion. The rest was up to Lucius.

He rubbed his thumb over the card, the letters slightly raised and smooth. Why was he here? Not because of business.

Ever since that dinner last week, the only thing playing through Lucius’s mind on endless repeat was the adrenaline rush of Narcissa’s hand brushing against his throat, that tie closing like a noose. Relentless. Merciless. Decisive.

If she had been anyone else, Lucius would have been unsettled and irritated at such treatment. He certainly didn’t tolerate threats. But Narcissa had been very clear.

_Consent is a requirement. Always._

Lucius was usually the one applying the pressure. Making demands and ultimatums that everyone else followed or else found themselves turned away. 

But he liked being on the receiving end of Narcissa’s attention, especially if that meant she took him in hand with the confidence and surety of someone who expected obedience and accepted nothing less.

That’s how he came to be here. Standing at the base of a stoic steel skyscraper. The lobby glowed with gentle, golden light. A security guard sat on duty at the front desk. All Lucius had to do was cross the threshold and he would be in Narcissa’s hands, willingly entering her territory and leaving his own.

Lucius checked his watch. 11:30. He’d been standing out here for over forty minutes by now and the night was not getting any warmer. His fingers were numb, a chill wind nipping at his cheeks. If he didn’t go in soon, Narcissa wouldn’t make this offer again.

Then the security guard noticed Lucius lingering at the door and he rose from the front desk. As he crossed the lobby, Lucius braced himself with a dozen excuses as to why he was loitering around at this hour. But he never got to use any of them.

The security guard opened the door and waved him inside.

“The Mistress said you might be a little stubborn. She wants you to make up your mind in the lobby so you don’t freeze to death out there.”

Lucius stared in surprise. The security guard walked away, leaving Lucius to his decision. He deliberated only a moment longer before he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Warmth curled around him, accompanied by the sweet scent of Narcissa’s perfume. The security guard paid Lucius no further attention as he returned to his post at the front desk. Lucius took in the white marble floor, the dark green velvet cushioned seats lined along the wall, the chestnut paneling that gave the room an intimidating, close feeling.

To his right was an elevator. Plain. Unadorned. With a button that simply read “Mistress”.

Lucius glanced at the front desk. But the security guard kept his head bowed over his phone. Lucius wandered the room, taking in every detail. And yet his gaze continually pulled back to that button.

_Mistress._

He crossed the lobby and, for one final time, glanced at the door. He could leave.

But he didn’t really want to.

Lucius pressed the button. The doors slid open to reveal a stainless steel elevator. He stepped inside and the doors closed behind him. 

The floor numbers ticked higher. 

One. Two. Three.

Seven. Eight. Nine.

All the way to the tenth floor and the doors opened again. A long hallway stretched out before him, with black carpet so dark, it gave the illusion he was walking on nothing. The walls were painted a soft, beige, with one lone doorway standing open for him.

“Come in, Lucius,” came Narcissa’s voice. “When you’re ready, of course.”

Lucius stepped in to find a massive room with two armchairs facing each other. Black leather. Gray marble floor. Narcissa was the only spot of color in the room, clad in a dark blue silk robe, wrapped at the waist.

“I’m glad to see you finally made your decision,” she said. “Have a seat. Join me.”

Lucius rubbed his gloved hands together, partly to stall for time and gather his thoughts as he approached. 

“I must admit,” he said, “all of this seems a bit... _dramatic_ for you, Narcissa. I didn’t think you were prone to theatrics like this. A hotel room would have sufficed.”

Narcissa’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear,” she said, the iron in her tone sending Lucius grinding to a halt. “The moment you enter this building, you will address me only as Mistress. Understood?”

Lucius paused. “If that’s what you want. I certainly hope you don’t expect this to extend to our investment meetings.”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, the corner of her mouth quirking up in a small smile.

“The next order of business,” she said, “is that you will not speak unless I grant you permission. Do you understand that as well?”

Lucius opened his mouth to speak then closed it. Was he supposed to answer that? Or not? He settled for a nod.

Narcissa looked pleased as a cat. She tapped the chair across from her with the toe of her high heel.

“Sit,” she said.

For a second or two, Lucius remained rooted to the spot - a knee-jerk instinct to fight for the upper hand as he usually did in any negotiations.

But this was Narcissa Black. Mistress. She was always the exception.

So Lucius settled into the seat.

Narcissa smoothed the fabric of her robe over her knees.

“For our first meeting, I thought we would talk.”

Lucius raised his eyebrows with a pointed look that clearly said, _I thought I wasn’t allowed to say anything._

Narcissa propped her elbow on the armrest, leaning her chin in her hand.

“That’s permission to speak, Lucius.”

“Then why make me jump through all these hoops for a simple chat?”

“I had to test you, to see if you were ready. It’s one thing to flirt over dinner. But I can tell you crave something else, Lucius. Something...more. This is my domain and if you truly want what I have to offer, you will play by my rules. If not…”

Narcissa swept her arm toward the elevator.

“You can see yourself out.”

Lucius made no move to leave. Narcissa was the only one he knew who met him on his level. Everyone else was a frightful bore. But he found her charming. Fascinating. Admirable. 

The phantom heat of her touch against his throat - the slightest brush of her knuckles - still scorched a little if he thought about it. Lucius put his hand to his neck and rubbed that spot where she had touched him only a few nights ago.

_You crave something else, Lucius. Something...more._

Narcissa was right. Lucius did want more. He wanted something beyond a handshake. Beyond sitting across from her in meetings, discussing stocks, investments, and funds. 

He wanted her hands on him. Wanted to feel how hot she made him burn.

At Lucius’s silence, Narcissa continued.

“Is this new to you?”

“What?” Lucius replied. “Foreplay? Sex? Hardly.”

“Mind your tongue,” she said with a lilt of warning in her voice. “Sarcasm won’t earn you any favors. You know what I’m talking about. Have you ever been dominated by a woman before?”

Lucius leaned back in his chair, deliberating on just how much to tell her. He still found a stubborn resistance rooted within him that he couldn’t quite shake. He was accustomed to being top of the food chain and admitting his ignorance, his inexperience, made him uneasy.

“You will find no shame here, Lucius,” Narcissa said. “Unless that’s what you’re looking for.”

Lucius dropped his gaze to his hands as he tugged off his gloves. It gave him something to do, something to distract himself with for a few precious seconds to collect his thoughts.

“No,” Lucius said. 

Narcissa tilted her head. Lucius’s breath hitched. The simplicity of having her attention fixated on him was enough to send his stomach into a flurry of knots and he ached for it with every bone in his body.

“I want to hear you say it,” Narcissa replied.

_Damn it._

Lucius squared his shoulders. This was what had drawn him to Narcissa in the first place - her steel backbone, the keenness of her intelligence and the sharpness of her eye that made it impossible to get away with anything under her watch. She would push him beyond his comfort zone, beyond what he thought he was capable of. 

That’s why he came here, wasn’t it?

“No, I have not been dominated by a woman before,” Lucius said.

Narcissa dragged her bottom lip between her teeth as she scrutinized him for several long seconds. At last, she spoke.

“If a woman asked you to submit to her, would you do it?” 

Lucius considered. He knew a test when he saw one and Narcissa’s question clearly pinned him like a squirming bug to a board. If he said no, he had a feeling this meeting would go no further. 

“Depends on the woman,” Lucius replied.

A light flickered in Narcissa’s eyes. She studied him, raising an eyebrow, with a lazy circle of her wrist that indicated he'd piqued her curiosity.

“Elaborate,” she said.

“Control always comes with power. And that power can easily be abused or handled poorly. I would only submit to a woman if she exhibited competence and skill. Someone who knew what she was doing. And I certainly wouldn’t waste my time with a woman who was too timid to wield authority, either.”

Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek, barely fighting back a smile that glowed in her eyes. 

“Well.” She brushed an invisible speck of dirt off of her sleeve and rose from her seat. “You surprised me, Lucius. That’s an excellent answer and I’m…” She paused, dragging her gaze up to his face. “I’m impressed.”

Warmth bloomed in Lucius’s chest at such a rare scrap of praise. Narcissa leaned in, her nose nearly brushing his, her breath warm and sweet against his mouth in an almost-kiss that made his pulse leap.

“I look forward to enacting the terms of your submission next Sunday,” she said softly. “Let’s see you put your money where your mouth is.”


	4. Chapter 4

When the elevator doors opened on the following Sunday and he emerged into Narcissa’s studio, his steps faltered.

She stood at the center of the room with her back to him. The armchairs were gone, replaced by a small personal table with an array of covered plates and a bottle of champagne, chilled in ice.

Across from Narcissa was a wooden bar stool. She stood before the table, fiddling with a strawberry. She wore a pair of dark pants that hugged every inch of her so perfectly and an oversized white cashmere sweater that slipped off of one shoulder, providing a peek of her black lace bra underneath. A far more casual look than she had ever worn in his presence, but it gave the setup an air of intimacy and familiarity. Wrapped around Narcissa’s wrist was a length of red satin ribbon the same color as the strawberry in her hands. 

“Right on time.” Narcissa gestured to the stool. “Whenever you’re ready, have a seat.”

Lucius remained at the doorway. As much as he wanted to sink into this, his stubborn nature pushed him to make demands.

“I’d like to know what I’m getting into first.”

“Naturally. We’ll discuss that once you get comfortable.”

Begrudgingly, Lucius crossed the room and settled on the stool. He shifted. The wood squeaked. There was no back to lean on and the seat had no cushion.

“This is hardly comfortable,” he grumbled.

Narcissa smiled. “You’ll discover that a little discomfort can enhance the pleasure of...other activities.”

Lucius glanced up to her face but she wasn’t looking at him. She unwound the ribbon from her wrist and Lucius eyed it with suspicion.

“For our second Sunday together,” Narcissa said. “You and I will share a meal.”

“We already did that. At _Le Bijou_.”

Narcissa smoothed over the ribbon in her hands experimentally. “I had something a little different in mind.”

She circled the table and came to stand behind him. Lucius twisted around to look at her but Narcissa placed two fingers on his chin and guided his head until he faced forward again.

“Relax. I will do nothing without your consent. Remember?”

Narcissa placed her hands on Lucius’s shoulders, thumbs pressing deep circles into the tense muscles. Lucius made a noise of surprise but it wasn’t unpleasant. He leaned back into her touch.

“May I blindfold you?” she said softly.

“Only if I get to take it off whenever I want to.”

“Of course.”

Lucius nodded. Narcissa brought the swath of red ribbon up before him, tying it over his eyes. The loss of his sight made him stiffen, fingers curling into the stool’s seat as he gripped it to steady himself. 

Narcissa let her hand rest on his shoulder again.

“Too tight?” she said.

“It’s fine.”

“You don’t sound like you enjoy it.”

Lucius made a non-committal noise. He couldn’t _see_. And the stool was too hard. At the same time, he didn’t want to appear weak or whiny. So he said nothing and simply sat there.

“You haven’t brought up the topic of a safe word yet,” Lucius said. “Shouldn’t we be discussing that?”

“Stop, no, and I don’t like that, are easy to remember, if that works for you.”

"Fair point.”

Narcissa threaded her hands up into his hair, fingertips working gentle circles against his scalp. She remained behind him and the heat radiating from her body served to stabilize him, providing comfort that someone stood at his unprotected back to prevent him from falling.

“You mentioned foreplay and sex at our last meeting,” Narcissa continued. “Do you believe that’s all there is to your submission with me?”

He shrugged. “You were the one who started flirting in the restaurant.”

“What if I told you I simply wanted the act of your trust?”

 _I would call your bluff,_ Lucius thought. But he held his tongue. That bordered too closely on the sarcasm she had warned him to avoid.

“How can I give that to you?” Lucius said.

Narcissa dragged her hand down the back of Lucius’s neck in a long, slow movement.

“I knew you were a quick learner,” she said, pride in her voice. “Let me feed you. Guide you through tastes and textures until you are full to the brim and satisfied. Don’t look. Don’t touch. Just open your mouth when I tell you and take a bite.”

Not what he was expecting but he agreed anyway.

“Excellent," Narcissa said. "Now, open.”

Lucius opened his mouth. The soft flesh of the strawberry met his tongue and when he bit down, the sharp tang of juice flooded his mouth. Without his sight, the flavor seemed even sweeter, tart and bright.

But when Lucius shifted forward to take another bite, the strawberry was gone. He reached up, groping to pull the fruit back. Narcissa slapped his hand away.

"No touching," she said. "You've had a taste and now I'm done. We're moving on."

A metallic clink indicated Narcissa had uncovered a plate on the table.

"Open."

This time, when Lucius took a bite, he met the smooth, bitter taste of dark chocolate. It felt heavy on his tongue. Thick. A hint of sweetness lingered in his mouth, quickly smothered and lost by the bitterness. He pulled back, grimacing.

“Don’t you want a second bite?” Narcissa said.

Lucius shook his head. “No.”

Another quiet clink-clink. Another plate uncovered.

“Open.”

A cube of cheese crumbled on Lucius’s tongue, yielding softly between his teeth. He felt it in his mouth but there was no flavor. Bland. Dry.

“More,” Narcissa said.

Another cube of cheese. Lucius didn’t care. It was wholly unremarkable but it wasn’t bitter like the dark chocolate. He could eat it if he had to but he hoped Narcissa didn’t tell him to eat an entire plate of it. 

He gulped the cheese down, though it stuck in his throat. Narcissa brushed a crumb from his lips and he fought the urge to kiss her fingertips, so delicate against his mouth.

Clink-clink.

“This one is my favorite. Open.”

Sugar dissolved in his mouth, accompanied by the shape of something...what was it? Long and thin, bumpy on the outside, sickly sweet - too sweet, artificial like candy - but when he bit into it, an outer shell gave way with a crisp crunch.

Then the heat started. Searing. Blazing. Lucius coughed, shaking his head as if he could clear his palate by sheer force. The sweetness had been too strong at first, but it remained stalwart against the fire burning on his tongue now. Sweet and hot all at once.

“What is that?” he croaked.

“Sugar-coated chili pepper. More?”

“God, no.”

“But Lucius, it would make me so happy.”

Sweat dampened the back of Lucius’s neck. His tongue felt like it was going numb.

“I know you can do one more bite,” Narcissa crooned, stroking his hair. 

Lucius gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to. The heat hurt now. He desperately needed liquid to cool his mouth. But Narcissa had asked him to…

“Too hot,” he rasped. “Stop.”

Narcissa’s hand slid under his chin and tipped his head up. A moment later, the curved rim of a glass was pressed to his lips.

“Drink.”

Lucius gulped. Icy champagne fizzled on his tongue. The heat subsided until it finally disappeared. Narcissa wrapped her arm around his shoulders, resting her hand over his heart with a reassuring pat. 

“You did very well,” she said. “We’re done for the day.”

Just as she began to move away, Lucius reached up and covered Narcissa’s hand with his own. He felt her stiffen, felt her muscles begin to retract and recoil.

“Thank you,” he said. “For...taking care of me. Mistress.”

The title faltered on Lucius’s tongue. He wasn’t used to it yet and it tasted strange, an unfamiliar shape in his mouth. But he had to show his gratitude somehow. She could have pressured him, coaxing him into that sugar-coated chili that caused him so much discomfort. 

Instead, she showed him mercy - something Lucius had never exhibited in his own life when he dominated the professional world over others.

Narcissa said nothing for so long that Lucius wanted to tear the blindfold off and look at her. But he kept it on as a show of how willing he was to leave his blind faith in her hands.

The soft swish of Narcissa’s clothes shifted closer. Her breath fanned over his cheek and Lucius tilted his head in her direction. Then she pressed a kiss to his temple.

“My pleasure, Lucius.”


	5. Chapter 5

Third Sunday. 11pm.

When Lucius arrived, the room was barren. No furniture. No food. Only Narcissa at the center of the studio, dressed in a pair of dark slacks with a gold belt and a sheer, long-sleeved black top.

“This is the midway mark of our arrangement,” she said as Lucius approached. “It’s time to become a little more familiar with each other.” 

Lucius came to a stop, facing her, waiting for her next move. Narcissa circled around him slowly, sizing him up.

“Are you shy?” she said.

Lucius shook his head. “Never have been.”

“Didn’t think so.” She gave a lazy flick of her wrist. “Strip.”

Lucius’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon?”

“You’re overdressed, Lucius. Take off your clothes. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Last week, Narcissa had demonstrated how diligently she respected and adhered to his boundaries. If Lucius said no, she wouldn’t force him to do it and at this point, she wouldn’t turn him away either. Even though he knew he could refuse, where would be the fun in that? So he shrugged out of his coat and let it drop to the floor in a heap.

Narcissa watched without saying a word.

Lucius shed his suit jacket as well, sending it to the ground atop his coat.

Still, silence. 

Slowly, Lucius unbuttoned his waistcoat, giving Narcissa a chance to speak. But the waistcoat fell to the floor, too. He moved to his shirt, tugging it free of his pants. 

He popped one button free. Followed by another. Soon, his shirt was gone. As Narcissa’s gaze flicked over him, a swell of pleasure bubbled in Lucius’s chest that he had her undivided attention as she openly studied him. Goosebumps shuddered over his exposed skin.

Minutes ticked away without either of them saying anything and Lucius wondered if she really meant to take every stitch of clothing from him.

When Lucius reached for his belt buckle, Narcissa held up her hand.

“Stop.” She reached behind her and drew out a pair of handcuffs from her belt, dangling from her fingertip. “Put these on.”

Narcissa tossed them to Lucius. He caught them. The metal was cold on one side, warm from her body heat on the other. He slid them on, the metal click-click-clicking until the cuffs locked into place.

“Just like last week,” Narcissa said, “we’re going to explore some of our tastes. You know the safe words if you need them."

She placed her palm in the center of his chest. Lucius sucked in a breath, his gaze fixated on her face. She was so close, he could see the shadow of her lashes against her cheek. But Narcissa kept her gaze down, watching her hand travel over him.

She skimmed her palm up his chest, a barely-there touch that drove Lucius mad with the craving for more. Narcissa’s hand went higher, curved over the back of his neck. Fingers threading through his hair. 

“Tell me what you like,” she said. “This?”

Lucius nodded. “Yes.”

Narcissa flexed her fist, catching his hair with a light tug that stung his scalp just a little.

“This?”

To his surprise, he didn’t hate it. Especially not when that look darkened Narcissa’s eye. He would give her anything if he could see that look every minute of every day.

“I can’t hear you,” Narcissa said.

“Yes,” Lucius replied, his voice threatening to crack.

Narcissa looked at him for a moment and Lucius saw the shift. Saw her muscles tense a split second before she yanked his head back far enough to make his neck arch and his weight rock back on his heels.

Lucius let out a startled sound that turned into a breathless laugh. Narcissa bit her bottom lip as her gaze wandered over him again and again, drinking in the sight of him nearly off-balance, vulnerable, exposed. His scalp hurt but the burn felt good.

“Can I kiss you like this, Lucius?” Narcissa murmured. “I want to drag my teeth over your throat. I want to suck a bruise over that pretty pulse, fluttering so fast beneath your skin.”

“Do it.” To his surprise, the words came out through gritted teeth, sounding more like a challenge than the heady buzz of ecstasy coursing through his veins at Narcissa’s touch.

Narcissa pinched the skin of Lucius’s neck between her teeth. Hard. But Lucius didn’t call it off or make a sound. Then Narcissa pressed her tongue to the same spot in a slick of soothing heat. She moved higher, nosing at his ear as she kissed the hollow of his throat. Her hand spanned down his chest, roaming over his torso. 

A moment later, she dug her nails into his side, scraping red welts across his ribs.

Lucius flinched but he remained standing and didn’t move away.

“You’re not saying anything,” Narcissa said. “I need to hear you tell me, Lucius. Do you like this?"

“I - “

He wasn’t sure. It was hard to think with Narcissa’s mouth so close to his ear, her breasts brushing against his arm.

“Keep going,” Lucius said, his voice hoarse. “Show me what you can do.”

Narcissa ran her tongue along her teeth, a gesture that so clearly displayed her delight at his response.

“Oh, Lucius,” she said, her voice low. “You’re better at this than I had any hope you would be.”

She showered him in pain and pleasure in equal measure until Lucius’s head was swimming. She raked her nails down his torso from shoulder to hip. She kissed and licked, bit and sucked every inch of him she could reach. But she never went below the belt, never touched the parts of him that remained clothed.

At last, Lucius’s skin twitched from her ministrations. He never knew he could feel so alive, vibrating with sensations that stole his breath and muddled his thoughts. A bite mark scored his hip like a tattoo but he could feel her lipstick stains still damp against his neck and he favored both.

As Narcissa moved around him, her hip brushed against his groin. Lucius sucked in a sharp, quick breath. His cock _ached_. 

He’d been waiting, hoping, praying Narcissa would finally instruct him to remove his pants but she didn’t seem to be taking that route. At least not tonight. Which meant Lucius had to wait until he got back to his apartment to take care of it himself. 

But at the rate Narcissa was going, Lucius wouldn’t be surprised if he came untouched any minute now.

Narcissa’s gaze flicked up to Lucius’s face at his reaction.

“You must be…” She paused and let out a long, low breath. “ _So desperate_.”

Narcissa traced the line of his hip down, down, and slipped two fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“I bet you would love it if I took your cock in my hand right now.”

Lucius forgot how to breathe.

“Would you moan for me?” she continued, skimming her finger over the bulge of his pants with an infuriatingly light touch. “Would you tell me how good it felt as I stroked you off? Would you stay standing, no matter how difficult it was, while I worked your cock into the sweet, sweet pain of overstimulation?”

“Any...anything you want,” Lucius said. He felt fuzzy at the edges, taking an inordinate amount of concentration to maintain his composure while he hovered _this close_ to orgasm. 

Narcissa raised her eyebrows with an expectant look, as if to say, _aren’t you forgetting something?_

“Anything you want, _Mistress_ ,” Lucius amended.

Narcissa smiled and chucked him under the chin.

“For that, you get a reward.”

In the span of a single second, Lucius envisioned Narcissa’s fingers making quick work of his belt buckle. Unzipping his fly. She would wrap her fingers around his shaft and milk him dry until his legs shook and his knees threatened to give out.

Instead, Narcissa unhooked a black box from her belt. She uncuffed Lucius and pressed the box into his hands. 

“When you’re done, I’ll be waiting just outside the door.”

She left him standing there, the cool air on Lucius’s flushed skin. He flipped the box open.

Nestled inside on a velvet cushion was a chastity cage. Beside it, rested the key. Lucius swore under his breath.

When Lucius finally emerged from the room, he was fully dressed as he tugged his coat on. Narcissa leaned against the wall with her hands tucked in the pockets of her slacks.

“Did everything fit comfortably?” she said.

“It’s a bit snug. And cold.”

Narcissa pushed away from the wall. She stepped toward him, holding his gaze as she came ever closer until her nose nearly brushed his. With one hand, she brushed her knuckles against his cheek. With the other hand, she cupped him through his pants, checking to see that he was true to his word and wore the cage.

When she was satisfied, she raised her gaze to catch his eye.

“Key?” she whispered.

Lucius pressed the key into her palm. Then he dared to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, caressing her jawline with his thumb – an intimate gesture she hadn't explicitly allowed.

And yet she wasn't pushing him away, either.

“I look forward to seeing you next week, Mistress.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fourth Sunday. 11pm.

Narcissa answered the door in dark red, lacy lingerie - embroidered roses and garter straps, stockings and heels. Lucius’s heart rate ratcheted up. Judging by the way she stood so confident and casual, taking up the doorway with no robe, no coat, nothing to hint at modesty suggested she wanted him to drink in the sight of her as long as he liked.

With a faint jingle, Narcissa held up a key. His key. 

All week, Lucius had endured lockdown. With every passing day, his cock grew more sensitive to the slightest hint of stimulation. In the shower that morning, he had suffered under the water pressure, gentle though it was. His cock had throbbed, straining against the cage, with no hope of release. Not until Narcissa said so.

Eager for relief, Lucius reached for the key. Narcissa tossed it over her shoulder.

"We won't need that today," she said.

Lucius stifled a groan. Narcissa tugged on his tie, drawing him inside. A lonely metal folding chair waited for him at the center of the room. A blindfold and a pair of handcuffs were laid out on the seat.

"Put those on," Narcissa said. "Then I'll take you in there."

She gestured to a door on the other side of the room. Questions surged to the tip of Lucius's tongue but he said nothing. That would imply a challenge to Narcissa's authority. So, he donned the cuffs and the blindfold and waited.

Narcissa slotted her fingers with his and her breath fanned over his ear.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," she said. "You're going to make me come, Lucius."

Lucius's lips parted and his breath stuttered, but he gave no further indication that her words had sent his mind reeling.

"All tied up," Narcissa continued, "with your own pleasure impossible to achieve. I hope you realize what a privilege you've been given, to keep your cock in your pants while I guide you through my orgasm."

Lucius ached to lean into her, to feel her body pressed against his. But when he shifted in Narcissa's direction, she rocked back, putting distance between them.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Mistress," Lucius said.

He felt Narcissa smile, her lips brushing his ear.

"Follow me."

She led Lucius across the room, their footsteps echoing in the barren, cavern-like space. A door clicked open. The scent of lavender and vanilla rose up to greet him, delicate, gentle. The sound of their footsteps vanished as the floor turned soft with carpeting or a rug.

Narcissa curved her hands around his waist and coaxed him backward.

"Sit."

Carefully, Lucius lowered himself until he felt the yield of a cushion. Narcissa cupped his cheek with more affection than he expected.

"You're so good for me, Lucius," she said.

When Narcissa's hand fell away from him a moment later, he felt the loss, the cold air where the warmth of her touch had been.

Then her thigh pressed between his knees. Lucius moved his legs apart and Narcissa stepped forward, her fingers curling around the back of his neck. She placed her hands on his shoulder as her weight shifted.

Before Lucius knew it, she was fully seated in his lap, straddling him. She laid her palms against his chest as she nosed along his jawline with a hum of appreciation. Her fingers drifted lower, spider-walking over his belt buckle. Then a low buzz clicked on.

"Has anyone ever used a vibrator on you, Lucius?" Narcissa said.

Lucius shifted but Narcissa's weight kept him in place.

"No," he said.

"And I suppose you haven't used one on anyone else either."

Lucius shook his head.

"Pity. Don't like toys?"

"Never thought to bother with them."

Narcissa breathed a quiet laugh. "Then you're long overdue for a little adventure."

With a few swift tugs, she had his belt buckle open, his fly unzipped. His cock pulsed hot against the metal of the chastity cage. He still wasn't used to the ever-growing discomfort that came with arousal these days.

Ruthlessly, Narcissa pressed the vibrator to the cage. Lucius gritted his teeth and bowed his head.

"Shit," he hissed.

His thighs twitched, flexing underneath Narcissa. She kept going, dragging the vibrator back and forth, back and forth. A garbled, wrecked little sound bubbled up in Lucius's throat. It hurt but there was an undercurrent of pleasure shocking through it like lightning. The craving of an impending climax curled deep in his belly.

Narcissa pulled the vibrator away. Lucius's cock pounded hot, hard, and too tight in the cage. He felt her shift, accompanied by the swish of fabric. Then Narcissa's fingers were at his cheek again, cradling him. She coaxed his head forward until his lips found her neck and the sweet warmth of her skin.

"Kiss me," Narcissa whispered.

Lucius did as he was told without a moment's hesitation. Her pulse jumped against his mouth. He brushed another kiss to her neck, lower this time, his chin nearly brushing her collarbones.

The vibrator droned on. Narcissa's hips flexed. When her torso bumped against him, he felt the stiffness of her bare nipples graze his chest.

She was seated naked on his lap and he couldn't see a damn thing.

Narcissa guided his head ever lower. His cheek skimmed the swell of her breast, confirming his suspicion that she'd gotten rid of her bra already. Lucius peppered kisses over her cleavage until he found her nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

Narcissa inhaled sharply and released it with a pleased little moan. Lucius clenched his fists, fighting the cuffs that held his hands behind his back. If only he could touch her the way he wanted to. If only he could take that vibrator and use it on her until her legs shook.

But all he had was his mouth.

He dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple. Tongued at the curve beneath her breast. He noted how her ribs contracted at his teeth then arched into him with the same desire he had to seek the pain amid the pleasure.

Narcissa's breathing grew faster, her hands a tight clutch as she held Lucius against her. Working the vibrator over her clit, her thighs clamped around his legs. He felt her come, trembling, fingers fisted in his hair with a sharp sting at his scalp. Lucius tucked his face into the crook of Narcissa's neck and shoulder, wishing he could stay in this moment for eternity.

Slowly, Narcissa came down, her cheek pressed to the top of his head. Even though Lucius couldn't see her face, he felt the satisfaction in her body – the loose limbs and slow movements brought on by the haze of ecstasy.

Lucius nuzzled into Narcissa's neck. She stretched like a cat in the sun but she didn't move away, allowing him to savor the honey-sweet scent of her skin. When he brushed his nose against her jawline, he paused. Waiting for permission to continue.

They hadn't kissed. Not once. During all this time, her mouth had never touched his.

_But I can tell you crave something else, Lucius. Something...more._

Narcissa didn't move for several interminable seconds. Lucius fought a surge of dread that he'd pushed too far, made a request he shouldn't have when Narcissa was the one giving the orders.

Then Narcissa dipped her head, meeting his lips in a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The final Sunday came all too quickly for Lucius. He tried not to think about what it would be like when he faced Narcissa in the meeting room again after this, knowing the only touch he would receive was a handshake and nothing more.

But when Lucius arrived, Narcissa's studio was empty. Barren. No sign of Narcissa anywhere.

Had she decided against it all? Had she terminated their arrangement without telling him because he had dared to risk a kiss?

Then Lucius spotted the door on the far side of the room, slightly open to reveal the glimpse of lush, dark red carpet and drapes, a divan embroidered in gold.

He considered waiting until Narcissa called him inside. But that didn't feel right. In the past, she always knew when he arrived. She must know he was here now without saying anything, without greeting him.

This was their last Sunday together. Lucius had to prove himself worthy of her, all on his own. He had to demonstrate what he'd learned under her tutelage. She wouldn't provide a single word or gesture of instruction.

Lucius pushed the door open to find a richly furnished living space, complete with a bookshelf, paintings on the wall, and a tea service on a side table, steam coiling up from the pot.

At the center of the room was Narcissa, seated in an armchair like a queen upon her throne. She wore a simple, slim-fitting black dress, modest though elegant, complimenting her figure. She thumbed at her phone screen and ignored him.

"May I have a moment of your time, Mistress?" Lucius said.

Narcissa paused, continuing to look only at her phone.

"Tell me why you deserve it," she replied.

Lucius came closer and reached out, taking Narcissa's hand. He brushed a kiss against her knuckles.

"I'm listening," Narcissa said.

Lucius released her hand. Then he sank to his knees at her feet.

That got her attention.

Without raising her head, Narcissa's gaze flicked up. She set aside her phone, folded her hands in her lap and settled her gaze completely on him.

"Permission to touch?" Lucius said.

She nodded once. "Granted."

Skimming his palm down her calf, Lucius cupped his fingers around Narcissa's ankle. Slowly, he slid one shoe off of her foot, followed by the other, and placed them beside her chair. Holding Narcissa's gaze, Lucius trailed his hands higher, inch by inch, until he reached the hem of her dress. She didn't stop him, didn't even blink.

Lucius eased Narcissa's knees apart. He bowed his head, kissing the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh.

"May I taste you?" he whispered, his voice barely audible.

In answer, Narcissa raised her dress the last few inches, fabric rucked up around her hips. Lucius tucked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid it down her legs, dropping it to the floor without looking away from her. Guiding her legs over his shoulders, he shifted between her thighs and pressed the flat of his tongue to her clit.

Narcissa threaded her fingers into Lucius's hair then snatched her hand away. She was so used to touching him, guiding him, pulling him closer or pushing him away, that it was a fight to remain aloof now with the heat of his mouth on her.

Lucius slid his hands under Narcissa's hips, cradling her against his face as he feasted on her. Swirling his tongue over and over again in a relentless rhythm. She squirmed, her breathing short and quick. She pressed her heels into his back as her thighs tightened around his ears.

Then Narcissa fumbled something into his hand, the edges sharp and metallic.

The key to his chastity cage.

A trick. It had to be. She was testing him to see if he would abandon her release to prioritize his own.

Lucius let the key drop to the floor. He tugged Narcissa closer, causing her to sink lower into the chair. He worked his jaw into her, the slickness of her arousal coating his chin. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet but he could feel her trembling, close. With an open-mouthed kiss to her clit, he sucked hard, stroking his tongue back and forth until Narcissa arched, head thrown back, breathless.

Lucius peppered kisses over her thighs as she came down. At last, Narcissa let herself really touch him, smoothing her hand over his hair and cradling the back of his head. She slid off of the chair, pushing him to the floor as she took Lucius's face in her hands and kissed him.

Their first kiss had been gentle. Sweet. Tentatively crossing the boundaries they had diligently set.

This time, Narcissa kissed him with a ravenous hunger. Sharp teeth. Hot tongue. Biting at Lucius's bottom lip and licking into his mouth. Without breaking away, she unbuttoned Lucius's shirt and when her fingers fell to the fly of his pants, Lucius scrambled to retrieve the key he had abandoned earlier.

With a twist of her wrist, Narcissa freed Lucius from his cage and she took the full length of him in her hand. She shifted over him, her knees at his hips, stroking his shaft again and again until he grew hard.

Lucius spanned his fingers up her back, nuzzling at her neck. He found the zipper of her dress and tugged it down, the rasp of it the only sound in the stillness between them. Narcissa had always chosen when and how she would be exposed before Lucius. One week, she wore normal clothes, the next a sheer top or lingerie. But Lucius had never been allowed to expose her like this. Running his hands over her bare skin, feeling her ribs expand as she took in a breath.

With a shrug of impatience, Narcissa slid the sleeves off, letting her dress pool around her waist. Lucius let his hands wander up her torso, and when she unhooked her bra, her breasts filled his palms perfectly.

Narcissa's eyes slipped closed. She lowered her head, tucked close to Lucius's shoulder.

"Condom," she mumbled, a quiet command.

Lucius retrieved one from his pocket, tore open the package and rolled it on. Narcissa shifted her hips lower, rubbing her slick core against his cock. Then she opened her eyes and pulled away just far enough to look at him, cupping the back of his neck.

"You were…never truly a client to me," she said softly. "You know that, right?"

Lucius smirked. "I thought so."

Narcissa shook her head with fond annoyance. As her hand fell away from his neck, Lucius caught her wrist and pressed a kiss into her palm.

"You were always the exception for me, too."

Narcissa smiled, a slow, beautiful thing he'd never seen before and hoped to see a thousand times more.

"I know."

Lucius flexed his hips up, verging on desperation to finally – _finally_ – sink into her the way he'd wanted to, the way he'd craved to for weeks. She shifted, guiding his cock with two fingers, and eased down onto him, inch by agonizing inch. Until his shaft was fully sheathed inside her.

Narcissa's lips parted with a pleased sigh. Lucius pushed up into the silky clutch of her cunt, earning another moan from her, louder.

Lucius held her gaze as long as he could. Watching her pupils blow wide, dark with desire. Noting every shift of her expression, every hitch of her breath, the weight of his cock driving deeper into her as she met his thrusts with a languid roll of her hips.

But now Lucius wanted all of her. The curve of her hips in his hands and the line of her spine against his palms. Unable to touch Narcissa for weeks had heightened his senses ten times over until every nerve in his body hummed with the sensation of her.

The steady heat of his own orgasm rose in his belly, barreling through him too soon. He could stay like this for hours – drawing those indecent sounds from Narcissa's mouth, watching her unravel at his touch and demand even more.

Narcissa leaned forward, using her weight to press Lucius into the carpet. She shifted her knees wider in a silent invitation. _Faster. Harder._

Lucius dug his heels into the floor and drove up into her with long, deep strokes. Narcissa gasped, failing to muffle the sound against his chest. She clutched his hand and pressed his fingers to her clit.

"Make me come the way you've always wanted to," she said.

At her command, Lucius tightened his arm around Narcissa, locking her against his chest. He sucked a kiss into her jawline as he circled her clit with only the faintest pressure, leading her to grind into his hand.

His thrusts stuttered – faltered – and he couldn't hold out any longer. Lucius buried his face between Narcissa's breasts, one hand clutching her hip as he came. She sat up, hands planted on his chest, and rode him through it, using his release to reach her own.

Shuddering, Narcissa slid down, laying across Lucius's chest. She draped her arms around his neck with a lazy, satisfied kiss to the side of his neck.

"Mistress…let – "

Narcissa stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't," she whispered. "Don't say anything. Not this time. Just keep touching me."

And Lucius obeyed.


	8. Chapter 8

When the door to the meeting room opened, Lucius was already on his feet. Narcissa entered, still wearing her coat.

Three weeks had passed since that final Sunday. He'd had no communication with her during all that time, though not for lack of trying. She didn't return his calls, no texts, nothing. Only silence.

The arrangement was over.

Seeing her now made the breath rush out of Lucius. The fact that she hadn't bothered to remove her coat suggested she didn't intend to stay longer than a minute or two, and that made his stomach drop like a lead balloon.

"Good afternoon, Lucius," she said, as if nothing had happened.

Lucius covered up his disappointment quickly and reached out to shake her hand. To his surprise, Narcissa ignored his hand in favor of a kiss to his cheek instead. His heart hiccupped at the feel of her lips against his skin, mingled with the faint scent of her perfume.

Maybe their old routine had been left behind in favor of a new one. A better one.

"I looked over my investments last night," Narcissa said.

Lucius clenched his teeth, waiting for…what, he didn't know.

"I'm delighted with how well you've amended your mistakes, Lucius. My earnings have nearly doubled."

Lucius smiled at her praise. Coming from her, he knew her good favor was hard won and he'd earned it.

"So I brought you a reward," Narcissa said.

She unbuttoned her coat, revealing nothing but the smooth expanse of her skin underneath. She stepped closer, nearly nose to nose, her lips brushing his mouth as she spoke.

"I've dreamed about fucking you in this office for months."

Lucius let out a wrecked noise, caught between a laugh and a moan. He dropped into his chair, pulling Narcissa onto his lap.

"You little tease," he mumbled, pinching her earlobe between her teeth. "Why didn't you say so before?"

Narcissa laughed softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I had to make sure you knew who was in charge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and feel free to leave a comment or hit me up on tumblr @wisp-of-a-spook for a chat! ♥


End file.
